Pan Post 13
Pan Post 13 explains that the single constant of the multiverse is 'stupidity'. Even in the NeSiverse, The Big O is the Supreme Idiot God and he constantly misrepresents facts about humanity, which leads to many arguments amongst deities. Two deities in particular, God of the Concept of "Left" and the Goddess of Socially-Awkward Penguins, argue about how many legs humans have, one stating it's three while the other, based on The Big O's information, says it's thirty-three. Post The space between a mere human and the smallest of infinitely-trivial building blocks of its existence is immense. Stupidly immense. To that building block, a human would be as a god beyond its comprehension, in such that its ability to comprehend would be so small as to be non-existent to the human. The space between a mere human and the farthest reaches of the universes, the multiverse, the infinite sets of multiverses, is equally immense. Stupidly immense. To the human, the infinite sets of infinite pantheons of divine beings are largely beyond its comprehension, in such that its ability to comprehend would be non-existent to such beings. And yet, perhaps the one constant in all of existence is stupidity. The building block, sputtering in its inability to even follow the laws of logic, confounds human scientists in a whole field of quantum mechanics, and humans, arguing over the consistencies of woven lies, boggles the building block. It may, therefore, surprise humans to learn that whole fields among certain divine circles are devoted to understanding humanity, and humans would be equally dumbfounded as to the levels of stupidity gods and goddesses argue among themselves. It should be no surprise to anyone, who has the slightest understanding that stupidity is the one constant in all of existence, that the Big O, ruler of all, should also be the Supreme Idiot God, and that his occasional decrees about humanity (spread via his advisor, Flanag), continue to spread misinformation about humans to various divine circles, fueling countless arguments, including one between the god of the concept of "left" and the goddess of socially-awkward penguins, on whether humans have 3 legs or 33 legs. Left God: "I'm telling you, humans have 3 legs! It's a stable number and any more wouldn't be evolutionarily sound!" Socially-Awkward Penguin Goddess: "The Big O says that humans have 33 legs, and he's the ultimate authority on everything! What you're suggesting is practically treasonous!" Left God: "Have you ever seen the Big O? That Flanag guy is the only one who speaks for such a thing. I don't think the Big O even exists." Socially-Awkward Penguin Goddess: "Watch what you say! You're not even a 235^32547th-level intellect. I should know -- I'm only thirty points away from 300!" Left God: "It's not fair! You have at least 23 infinite sets of multiverses where socially-awkward penguins are the dominant species. I only have 17 infinite sets of multiverses where left even exists." Socially-Awkward Penguin Goddess: "Not my fault you decided to specialize in such a singular topic. Do humans even have a left?" Left God: "Of course they do! They even worship left sharksLeft Shark article, Wikipedia.!" Socially-Awkward Penguin Goddess: "That's just ridiculous. I'm leaving before I'm forced to punch you." Left God: "Oh no, you might obliterate a few galaxies out of existence. I'm shaking in my boots." References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post